Cold Sheets
by Baka Kage Usagi
Summary: Should I leave the comfort of my bed to investigate the noise in the kitchen or not? Where is my heater when I need it?


Hi guys! So this is my second attempt at posting a fic so bare with me please. I hope you like it! I don't own anything!

xXxXx

I groaned as I rolled over and met cold sheets

Uhh where's my heater..?

I squinted my eye open and lifted my head so I could see the alarm clock that read 2:15 AM. I let my head fall back to the bed with a thump, contemplating whether I should get up and go in search of my heat source or not. My decision was made for me when I heard a noise from the kitchen.

*SLAM!* *THUD* (Insert intangible curses here)

Well my mind is made up. Must investigate the spooky noise in the kitchen. At 2 in the morning... Fuck. I contemplated getting the glock in the nightstand but dismissed the idea. As quietly as I could, I pulled back the blankets and swung my legs out of the bed. For once I was grateful for Yoruichi's constant need to treat me like a girl and make me take dance classes, it made me extremely light on my feet. Which comes in handy at times, like now. I crept over to the door and opened it, sticking my head out to check down the hallway. When I didn't see anyone, I tip-toed to the kitchen.

As I got closer to the kitchen I realised I couldn't hear anymore noises and all I could see was the soft glow of the stove light that I turn on every night before I go to bed because lets face it I hate the dark. Uneasiness crept over me;

What if the burglar moved on to a different room?

What if they heard me coming and booked it?

What if it was a vampire and it was standing right behind me READY TO SUCK MY BLOOD?!

I spun around on my heel and threw my arms in front of me, fingers in a cross sign, eyes squeezed shut. When nothing happened I peaked an eye open to see the nothing was there.

Oh thank gawd it wasn't a vampire.

I gave a soft snort at my own foolishness and continued on my trek to the kitchen. As I rounded the corner I mentally steeled myself for the sight that might meet me, whatever it may be. But when I entered the kitchen the sight that did meet me was no where near what I had speculated at.

There standing in the kitchen with his back against the counter was my heater. My heater, my source of heat, my boyfriend of 3 years, husband of 2; Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. In one hand was a jar of Nutella and the other, a spoon with a good sized glob of Nutella frozen halfway to his open mouth.

He stared at me in picturesque shock before lowering the spoon an inch, "Uhhhh... 'Sup Ichi.."

I arched my eyebrow at him as I took in the picture he made. 6"2 with thick corded muscle, sky blue unruly hair, cyan eyes and a face that looks like it was carved from marble; my husband was fucking sexy. Now add on to the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of Scooby-Doo boxers I had gotten him last christmas made him all the more attractive in my eyes.

I was snapped out of my musings when he shifted under my scrutiny. I blinked and look at him again, "Grimm, its 2 the the morning. The fuck you doin up? You almost gave my a heart attack!"

He lowered his head sheepishly "I kinda woke up and all I could think of was Nutella..." he responded rubbing the back of his neck after he put the spoon in the jar.

I chuckled at him and shook my head "I love you, you dork."

He lifted his head and sent me a beaming smile that was reserved for only me, "N'aww I love ya to Ichi!"

I let a soft smile curve my lips as I walked forward and used my thumb to wiped a stray bit of Nutella off the corner of his mouth and stuck it in my mouth. Once I was sure it was clean I removed it from my mouth and turned around and started to head back to our room. When I reached the entrance to the kitchen I looked over my shoulder at Grimm,

"Put the Nutella away and come to bed Grimm. I'll make french toast and Nutella topping in the morning for breakfast."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Really?!" he asked with childlike enthusiasm.

"Yes Grimm now common," I made my eyes big and shiny "I wanna cuddle" I said with a slight pout.

Hook, line and sinker. Grimm's eyes zeroed in on my lips before he shoved the spoon of Nutella in his mouth cleaning it off before tossing it in the sink. He screwed the cap back on the jar before turning around to open the cabinet to put it away. He stood there for a minute contemplating where to put it before he shrugged his shoulders moved aside the jar of bullets and placed it in the now vacant spot. He turned around and smiled at me and walked towards me. I continued walking to our room him whistling behind me.

"Hey Ichi?"

"Yea Grimm?"

"Can I be the little spoon tonight?"

"Sure Grimm"

I smiled as I shook my head at him when I felt arms come around my waist and a face barrie itself in my neck. Grimm snuffled along my neck placing kisses here and there

"I love you Ichigo."

My breath hitch in my throat as it always did when he said my full name before a tender smile took hold of my face,

"And I love you Grimmjow"

We finally made it to the room and thus the bed. I layed down and got comfy before Grimm settled down atop me between my legs, cheek pressed on my stomach and arms around my waist and promptly passed out. Once again I felt a soft smile touch my lips which only widened at the purr that left Grimm as I stroked his head.

Honestly the man purring on me was so adorable and childish no one would think that he was a contract killer. Let alone that his small and sweet husband was his handler. But what do they know?

xXxXx

How was it? I was thinking of adding some smut buuut I'll let you decide :) Feedback is appreciated, If you must flame please go easy on me . Also I'm in need of a beta so if you have any seggestions please PM me!


End file.
